new_country_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aryavart
|image1 = |image2 = |motto = ॥वयम् अमृतस्य पुत्राः॥ (Sanskrit) We are sons of Amrit (English) |anthem = [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVOhO1U6o_U वंदॆ मतरम्] |location = Aryavart's claims in saffron |capital = Ayodhya |largest_city = Mumbai |languages = Dev Vak |nat_language = Dev Vak |religions = Hinduism |demonym = Vedic |government = National Utopia |head of state = Monarch |head of government = Prime Minister |hos_name = Samrath Harshvardhan Singh Rawlot |hog_name = Rahul Bagda |3rd_h_name = |legislature = Sansad |seats_a = |seats_b = |election_a = |election_b = |established = October 6th, 2011 |area = |population = 11,000 Registered |currency = Dhanam |time_zone = |nat_sport = Boxing |nat_animal = Tiger |pat_saint = Adi Shankara |nat_hero = Shivaji |domain = (proposed) .av |calling_code = +91 |notes = |web = Official Website }} The Aryavart Empire is a Alternative Government, claiming India, Nepal, Bhutan, Tamil dominated Northern and Eastern Sri Lanka and the Bali Island of Indonesia, with the goal of building a Hindu nation-state. It was officially established on October 6, 2011. It is supported by few Hindutva organizations but remains an unrecognized political entity. Etymology The name Aryavart is rooted in Sanskrit, meaning "abode of the Aryans". Here, Aryan refers to a noble and civilized man, rather than the Aryan race . It was the ancient name of the Hindu Nation as referred to by classical Sanskrit Literature. Geography Most of the Vedic territory is divided between Republic of India, Nepal, Bhutan, Sri Lanka and Indonesia. In effect, Aryavart claims to control a small area of territory in the Republic of India, around the size of 20 km2. Government The Vedic monarch is titled as Samrath is both head of the state and the government and is the most powerful person in the empire. The monarch's powers are limited, as he has to abide by the National Utopia and cannot do anything against the philosophy and ideology of National Utopia. He is advised by the council of ministers and the council of scholars in the Parliament officially called the Sansad. Hindutva Hindutva is the central part in politics of Aryavart. It's a strictly Hindu Nation and Hinduism is the only official religion. Some Non-Hindus are given citizenship and have rights almost equal to citizens, but they are not given representation in the Parliament (Sansad). But some non-Hindus have been given place in parliament through house of intellectuals. Parsis, Jews, Christians not related to church institutions and followers of all ancient or new tolerant by nature pagan religions are welcome to Aryavart. Muslims associated with fundamentalist groups aren't considered citizens under the Vedic brand of "Hindutva", a thing considered controversial by some states, who see the Vedic government as a Racist, Fascist and extremist entity. Foreign Relations Aryavart has a very open foreign relation policy, but most micronations aren't applicable to reviced Vedic Foreign Policy. Aryavart isn't recognized by any major or similar foreign power. Aryavart maintains good relations with Tiana, Legatia and Free Pristinian Republic. But don't have any de jure relation with any micronation or macronation. Economy The Vedic Government has a unique economic policy. It wants people to own the work and is still highly against Capitalism. It supports self-employment and cooperatives. It believes that farmers should farm making cooperatives. The Government supports the formation of cooperatives in the large industry sector. Currently government doesn't effectively control any territory, so these policies are still to be implemented. Vedic economy policies highly condemns the liberalization of economy and globalization . The motto of Vedic economy policy makers is- "Earning while doing service to the nation." Official Vedic citizens are involved in variety of jobs, but all are members of Hindu Nationalist Organisation- Arya Sena. Government Companies Government of Aryavart launched several companies for service of Revolution and Nation. Most are nonprofit organisation, only one- eHitam Technologies is a profit making IT company. Huge part of money made by eHitam Technologies is used to fund government. Other companies are mostly nonprofit organisations. Majority of them are for science and technology research organisations and one propaganda organisation is owned by the government. Military The Vedic military is highly secretive and the size and man power is currently undisclosed. The military is under the control of the commander-in-chief, the Samrath. It is in charge for protecting the Hindu Revolution from repression. Its lightly armed forces are involved in many street struggle which mostly ended with Vedic victory. Category:Aryavart Category:Empires Category:Alternative Governments Refrences